Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for the automatic diagnosis of the quality of milk foam, dispensed by a dispensing machine of milk-based hot and cold beverages. In particular and according to some preferred embodiments, the present disclosure regards a method for automatically evaluating the quality of milk foam dispensed by a frothed milk dispensing machine and for taking corrective actions. According to some embodiments, the present disclosure regards a method for the remote diagnosis of the quality of milk foam and for taking corrective actions.
Description of the Related Art
In the field of machines for preparing and dispensing coffee-based beverages, systems are generally known for the remote control of dispensing of a beverage from a machine. For example, it is possible to program the dispensing of a coffee of the desired type (cappuccino, espresso, macchiato) from a smartphone provided with a dedicated application and which communicates with a dispensing machine that includes Wi-Fi connection device.
EP2314188 describes an apparatus for refilling the filter-holders of an espresso coffee machine with selected doses of ground coffee which comprises a coffee machine that comprises at least one dispensing device and at least one grinder-meterer, wherein the machine comprises an identification unit which generates the information on the type of dose with which the filter-holder of the dispensing device must be refilled and the grinder-meterer comprises a detection unit for the information generated by the identification unit, wherein the detection unit causes the corresponding dose to be supplied to the filter-holder when the latter is positioned and retained on the grinder-meterer.
In the field of the automatic machines for the preparation of frothed milk, solutions have been developed that are set to attain a quality foam analogous to that obtained by an expert barman. The patent application EP1501398 describes a device for heating and frothing milk, with control of the temperature and foam quantity, in which pressurized air coming from a pump and vapor are introduced in a conveyor conduit immersible in a recipient containing milk.
Recently, there has been increased interest in beverages with cold frothed milk base. The patent application US 2010/0075007 describes a method for producing cold or hot milk foam, in which a mixture of milk and air is suctioned by means of a pump and selectively conveyed, through a throttle point, directly or through a flow heater.
A milk foam quality that satisfies the most demanding consumers is generally attributed with a very fine texture, which usually involves a creamy consistency and persistence. A visual inspection of the free surface of the beverage, and in particular of the frothed milk, provides indications regarding the quality of the foam. Nevertheless, a visual inspection often offers a result that is subjective, since it depends on the operator who executes the inspection and on the variability of his/her judgment, often influenced both by environmental factors and on his/her psycho-physical conditions. In order to seek to remedy the intrinsic subjectivity of an evaluation provided by a single operator, the sensory analysis is often carried out by a tasting group (panel), formed by “experts” of the field so as to “average out” the single evaluations.